Unicast Reverse-Path Forwarding (uRPF) is a routing technology that attempts to block packet spoofing by matching a source Internet Protocol (IP) address of a received packet against routing entries in a forward information base (FIB) or a routing information base (RIB). While implementing uRPF in routers may be desirable in order to block packet spoofing, implementing uRPF with too strict of criteria may cause routers to drop packets that are actually valid or non-spoofed packets.